A transceiver is a device including both a transmitter and a receiver that are combined in a single package and share common circuitry. Conventional optical transceivers operate on a single wavelength for both transmit and receive channels. Despite the use of optical transceivers in some applications, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to bi-directional optical transceivers.